A so-called walker (i.e. a walking support device) can be used by patients, the elderly, physically handicapped persons, or others who require or desire additional support for maintaining balance or stability while walking.
Various types of walkers are commercially available. A typical walker includes a frame of curved metal pipes, a plurality of wheels disposed at a lower end of the frame, and a pair of handles that allow the user to grasp the frame and push or pull the walker in various directions.
However, such related art walkers may undesirably roll too fast or accelerate in certain situations, such as when being pushed downhill by the user. Such situations could also occur even when the walker is pushed or pulled along a level surface. Additionally, when being pushed uphill, the walker may be prone to rolling backwards undesirably toward the user.